The Game of Seduction
by Majestic Waters
Summary: Lily wants him to notice her. So she dresses up in a skimpy outfit and waits for him, on his bed, to come out of the shower. But a towel clad James Potter isn't quite who she's expecting... Plenty of bumps in the road ahead, as well as good clean fun!
1. A Big Mistake

**The Game of Seduction**

Majestic Waters

**Chapter 1: A Big Mistake**

He was in the shower. Perfect.

Lily could almost imagine the look on his face when he saw her. He'd be dripping wet (hopefully in his birthday suit), jaw slack, a look of shock becoming one of lust. Lily almost giggled out loud.

She had positioned herself on his bed strategically, one hand propping her head up on the pillow, tangled in her long mane of auburn hair, and one long, smooth leg bent, making the silk material of the getup she was wearing pool itself teasingly below her waist. Just an inch more, and her prey would be able to tell that she had nothing else on besides the sexy red nightie. This time she did giggle.

Lily heard the water stop running, and she prepared herself, pouting her lips, and smiling seductively. The bathroom door swung open, and steam billowed out into the dormitory.

"Who the hell are you?"

James Potter was more than a little surprised to find a half naked girl on his bed. He wiped his glasses then put them back on. The image hadn't changed. His throat suddenly became dry, but somehow he was able to conjure up his voice. He cleared his throat. "Shouldn't I be the one asking questions? You are in _my_ room after all."

Lily was shocked. Shocked. She had come here to seduce Sirius Black, and whom did she get instead? She didn't know. Her eyes locked first on the stranger's smooth, handsome face, then drifted down to his bare, wet chest, before moving downward to the white towel covering his middle…barely. She shot up from the bed abruptly, before standing before him. "Who the hell are you? I demand an answer!"

The only indication he gave that he'd heard her was the sudden lift of a brow. When it seemed as if he wouldn't be answering her, she fired another question.

"Where's Sirius?"

This time both eyebrows shot up. Oh, James thought, so it isn't another of Remus' jokes. She's looking for Sirius. James almost sighed. How come Sirius had all the luck? He was staring at, what had to be, the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen, and she was looking for Sirius?

"Sirius?" he said out loud. "Sirius is in Hogsmeade. With his girlfriend."

Lily was mortified. Girlfriend! Since when did he have a girlfriend!

This had to be the most embarrassing situation she'd ever been in. On top of it all, this guy was staring at her as if she was a piece of meat! She grabbed for her robe, and couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment that crossed his face when she rapped the thin material around her almost naked frame. She turned, and was ready to walk out the door, when-

"Accio robe!"

The robe flew from around her, and into James' outstretched hand. "Hey! Give that back!" He smirked. "No, I don't think I will. I rather like what you're wearing."

Lily's nostrils flared, and her face turned red with anger. "Give it here!"

"No."

"Well, why the hell not!"

"Because I need a name."

Her anger toned down a bit. "A name? Whose name?" she asked, puzzled.

James rolled his eyes. "Your name, of course."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What's your name!"

"You don't have to shout!"

"Just tell me!"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Because you haven't earned it! Now, give me my robe!" Lily snatched the robe from him before he could retract his hand. She stomped over to the door.

"And, if you must know, it's Lily!"

The door slammed in his face. . .


	2. A Little Get Together?

The Game of Seduction; Chapter two- A Little Get Together?  
  
One Year Later.  
  
Finally, Lily thought, yawning, seventh year!  
  
The red head was being lulled by the Headmaster's deep, soothing voice. She must have fallen asleep at some point during his speech because, suddenly, her friend, Ella, was elbowing her in the side.  
  
"Lily! Lily, come on, wake up, now!"  
  
"Yeah, Lily, you have to give your speech!"  
  
Lily's head snapped up. "What? What speech?" Suddenly Lily noticed that the entire student population was staring at her.  
  
"Lily Evans", Professor Dumbledore called, "Your Head Girl speech?"  
  
"Oh!" She got up quickly, among snickers, and cat calls. "Uh, Hello! My name is Lily Evans, and I'm so honored to be this years' Head Girl. I'll try to fulfill all of my duties as a representative of the school, and as a friend to all of my fellow classmates. Thank you." She sat as quickly as she had stood.  
  
"Lily, is something wrong?" Katherine was suspicious. That was never good.  
  
"You look really tired, Lily. You aren't having nightmares again, are you?"  
  
Lily shook her head no. They weren't nightmares, exactly. She didn't really know what to call them, anymore. Ever since that night one year ago, she couldn't get him out of her head! At, first, Lily hadn't really thought anything of her dreams. Subconscious embarrassment, she thought. But lately, her dreams had taken to being slightly erotic. Last night she hadn't gotten any sleep at all.  
  
"You missed the Head Boy's speech, you know?" Tara, another dorm mate, informed.  
  
"Oh? Did he say anything important?" Lily took a bite out of her chicken.  
  
"Don't know, sorry."  
  
Ella giggled. "Tara was too busy gawping at him to take in anything he said!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Wait, who's the Head Boy?" Lily asked. Man, was this chicken good.  
  
"James Potter"  
  
Lily choked. James Potter?  
  
"Are you okay, Lily?" Ella asked while Katherine thumped her forcefully on the back.  
  
Lily swallowed hard. "Yeah, I think so" she said, her voice a bit raspy.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
James Potter. "Went down the wrong pipe is all."  
  
This could not be happening! She would be working with the object of her suenos erotica all year long!  
  
"Wrong pipe, my arse. Everyone knows how much you hate James, Lily. Do you think you could remind us as to why?"  
  
Lily snorted. "I have my reasons." He won't let me get any damn sleep, that's why!  
  
Kathy threw up her hands in exasperation. "Come on, Lily, there has got to be a reason why you treat him the way you do!" Lily shot Kathy a look.  
  
"There is a reason. I just won't tell you what it is!"  
  
Her three friends sighed in defeat. Lily yawned.  
  
"Hey guys", she said, "I'm really tired. I'm just going to go to bed." Her friends nodded, and she waved before exiting into the Entrance Hall, where she was apprehended.  
  
It has to be against the law to look that good.no! Bad Lily! He was smiling smugly at her, his eyes gleaming.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" He hadn't even spoken, and he was already under her skin!  
  
"James, Flower. Call me James"  
  
"I know a number of things I could have called you, but since I have to set an example for the First years." her chest puffed out importantly, "I didn't, and won't, mention them."  
  
If anything, his smile seemed to get wider. Lily fumed.  
  
"I was thinking, Flower", Lily snorted, "Yes I can think, incredible as it may seem. I was thinking, that since we're going to be working together for the next year, we might want to take the time to get to know each other better." His smile was becoming suggestive.  
  
"Over my dead-"  
  
"Actually, before you object, you'd probably like to know that the Headmaster also thinks that a get together is in order-"  
  
Lily's jaw dropped. How could Dumbledore do this.?  
  
"Which is why he's arranged for us to meet tonight at around, let's say, eightish?" Lily's jaw dropped further.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'! Oh, and before I forget, bring that little red nightie with you. You'll definitely be needing it!" James winked roguishly, and before she could reply (or smack him into next week), he was gone.  
  
A/N: Yay! Chapter two! Much love to Lena Ketina, ReGimenD, crimsonthread, Whiteriver, HarrysVampire, and Nami, who all reviewed my story! Thanks, and remember; reviewing is still STRONGLY SUGGESTED! 


	3. Hidden Feelings

The Game of Seduction; Chapter 3- Hidden Feelings  
  
James Potter knew exactly when Lily Evans entered the room. A tremor of heat, that had nothing to do with the scented candles he had lighted, and desire shot through his entire body, spreading down...down. An unwelcome feeling, though not unfamiliar, it was annoying that it hadn't taken just her alluring scent to alert him of her presence. Hmm.smells like raspberries.no! You're in control, Potter, keep focused. He imagined her in the outfit she had been wearing when he had first seen her. No!  
  
"I'm disappointed, Flower. I thought you would be wearing something a little more.form fitting?" He flashed her a dimpled smile. Lily's lip curled over, and she snarled. Ooh! Feisty!  
  
"Potter, why did you call this meeting? I'm not here to exchange.pleasantries." He smirked. Pleasantries? Is that what they call it now a days?  
  
"Well, I am, Evans", he smiled wider at the double meaning. "I think we should get to know each other better."  
Lily narrowed her eyes. "What's there to know?"  
  
"Oh, plenty. Come-", he patted the seat next to him, "sit down with me."  
Lily chose the seat on the opposite side of the room. "So. What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Yes, everything", he confirmed.  
  
"Okay. Well, I was born and raised in Surrey, I have a horrid sister named Petunia, I enjoy Charms, books, and walking on the beach at sunset." sarcasm weighed heavily on her words. "Oh, and I really don't like you. That enough?" She raised her eyebrows, and smiled innocently.  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Except-"  
  
"Oh, Lord!"  
  
"Why don't you like me?" He gave her an innocent look of his own. James enjoyed watching her turn red, and welcomed the fact that, for once, she was speechless.  
  
"Well. because! You know why!" She crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a look.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No, not really" She huffed, and was about to give him a piece of her mind when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Knock, knock!" A muffled, male voice drifted through the door.  
  
"Who's there!" called James.  
  
"Henry the eighth!" James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come in Sirius!"  
Sirius Black strolled through the open door, looking as devilishly handsome as ever. This thought hardly processed itself into Lily's brain. James was staring at her openly, piercingly, as if she had something to hide.  
Lily had long gotten over her crush on Sirius Black. Her dreams of him had been driven out by dreams of. someone else.  
  
"Hey, James. Sorry, if I'm interrupting." He eyed the two, and gave Lily a wink. "I was just wondering. are we still doing it tonight?" Lily raised her eyebrows. Doing it?  
  
"Yeah", James nodded, "I'll meet you at the-", and he suddenly seemed to notice Lily's presence. "At the you-know-what, you-know-where."  
  
Sirius nodded smiled easily at them, and made his exit, bowing out of the door.  
"Still playing pranks, Potter", Lily raised a brow. "You're supposed to be setting an example. You are Head Boy (Lord knows how that happened)!"  
  
James shrugged. "Whoever said we were playing a prank?"  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "If it involves Sirius, it's got to be a prank."  
  
James, in turn, narrowed his own eyes. "You sure seem to know a lot about Sirius. You wouldn't happen to have a few. hidden feelings?"  
  
Lily thinned her lips. Let him think what he wants. Even if I did still have feelings for Sirius; it's none of his business. James stared at her incredulously.  
  
"I can't believe it!"  
  
"Believe what?"  
  
"You're still carrying a torch for Sirius!" She remained silent.  
"He and Jess are still going out, you know? Don't you dare try anything to-"  
  
"Do you really think I would try to break them up?" she scoffed. "You really don't know me."  
"Wasn't that supposed to be the whole point of this meeting?"  
  
"Yes. But I think I know enough about you already. I'm tired. Goodnight." Lily stood from her chair and headed towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" James made a grab for her hand, but she avoided it easily, not stopping her procession toward the door. She gave him one last cold stare before exiting. It was the second time in a year she had slammed the door in his face.  
"Well, that was pretty pointless, wasn't it?" he scratched the back of his neck, irritated, his brow furrowed in frustration. At least I know one thing, he thought while extinguishing the candles. She's still in love with Sirius.  
In the Game of Seduction, James Potter's world had just gotten a lot harder.  
  
A/N: Wow! Chapter 3! Much thanks to hagridlvr203, HarrysVampire, Icey Nightshade, Addy, and Nami who reviewed chapter 2! Keep reading, and I hope you know that REVIEWING IS STRONGLY SUGGESTED! Thanks! ~*Majestic Waters*~ 


	4. A Fair Warning

The Game of Seduction; Chapter 4- A Fair Warning  
  
Pop! Pop! Pop!  
  
Quite a few Muggles looked out of their windows and doors, searching in the darkness to find the source of the sound. But the streets were totally dark, save for the eyes glowing at the end of the way. Blending in with the darkness, several people clothed in dark robes appeared on the street corner with a pop, and one look at the tallest man's eyes sent most Muggles careening back into their houses, doors double bolted.  
  
Tom Riddle was quite handsome for a man in his late forties. He was tall, muscular, and had a wicked smile that would make any woman melt. The only thing that put some women off were the eyes. Slanted, dark red, evil eyes.  
  
Riddle paced around his circle of Death Eaters, his slanted, dark red, evil eyes narrowed to slits. A vein throbbed painfully on the right side of his forehead.  
  
"How simple-", he raged, "do I have to make my plans in order for you to understand them, hmmm?" No Death Eater dared to speak. It was better for them to remain silent when he was like this.  
  
"How incredibly stupid-", he continued, "Do you have to be not to understand carefully plotted plots? How do I make you understand?" More silence, and Riddle's eyes darkened. "Do I have to punish you?!"  
  
The Death Eaters looked up at that, and one brave little follower (or he could have been a coward) cried, "No! No, master, you don't have to punish us! You-!"  
  
"Crucio!" The little man lay writhing on the ground, screaming, and cries for mercy could not be distinguished from howls of pain.  
  
"Is this what I have to do to get your attention?" Voldemort demanded. He lifted his wand from the screaming man, who lay panting on the ground a second later. Voldemort rolled his eyes, and spat. "Get up, Nott." The man didn't move. "I told you to get up, unless you want another curse shoved up your arse!" The man called Nott quickly struggled to his feet.  
  
"Malfoy!" Voldemort called, abruptly. Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the circle with a bow.  
  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
  
"Tell me-," he twirled his wand idly, " how did you, and a horde of other loyal disciples manage to screw this up?" Lucius wrung his hands nervously.  
  
"Well, you see master," he began, " the little Pettigrew boy gave us incorrect information. He told us that Potter would be spending the Christmas holidays with his parents. But, as we now know, he made last minute plans to stay at Hogwarts for the vacation." He paused. "But please, Master, isn't it enough that we were able to get Potter's parents? Let it be a warning to him, my lord, let it-"  
  
"No, Lucius, it is not enough!" he interrupted angrily. "Our main objective was to have Potter annihilated, and out of the way! He is one, in a group of few, that could actually pose a threat to our cause."  
  
Voldemort cocked his head to the side, as if listening to some outside force, before grinning insanely. "But, yes. Now that I think about it, the killing of the boy's parents did serve as a fair warning."  
  
The circle of Death Eaters seemed to shift uneasily, but to their relief, Voldemort stopped grinning. "Even without Potter dead, the massacre at Hogmeade will still commence on schedule. Will, you fail me again, Death Eaters?" There were murmurings of 'no, Master', and 'of course, not, my Lord's'. "Good."  
  
Slowly, Voldemort turned, and seemed to look directly at her. "Having fun, Ms. Evans?" and as he pointed his wand at her, Lily woke with a start.  
  
She had a killer headache, and her throat was sore. She got up quietly, and got a drink of water before settling back under her covers. "What was that about?" She shrugged sleepily, and, for the rest of the night she dreamed sweetly about a boy with messy hair, and all of the interesting things you could do with chocolate.  
  
A/N- Thanks to Addy (deal!), Sweet Lil Angel, 'me', anon, Lena Ketina, Nami, katelyn, dieselbaby, and Sugar Faerie for reviewing! Reviewing is, as always, STRONGLY SUGGESTED! In your review, tell me, should I make my chapters longer?  
  
~*Majestic Waters*~ 


	5. Merry Christmas

The Game of Seduction  
  
Chapter 5- Merry Christmas  
  
*That Jerk! That complete, utter arsewhole! *  
  
Lily marched down the halls, angrily. The nerve of him sticking his hand up her robes like that! Could he be more of a pig? She had just come back from a Head meeting with James, which he had tried to turn into an all out orgy! Just thinking about it made her want to scream! He had told her that he -! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"-Just want to get to know you better." He had his arm around her, and he was looking into her eyes.  
  
*Hmmm-hazel eyes. No! I can't think about him that way! * But remembering last night's dream (strawberry syrup this time), it was hard not to swoon. Lily started to get nervous. Was he getting closer? She didn't have any legroom as it was! No, she corrected herself; I have no room at all. I can't even move! It was a losing battle, she knew. She didn't have the strength to pull away, until***.  
  
"*Jerk*!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His hand had gone under her skirt. She was so mad! Lily finally reached The Great Hall, and as she opened the giant double doors, her eyes widened.  
  
The House elves had really outdone themselves. The Great Hall was absolutely beautiful with large white candles floating in it's four corners, a giant Christmas tree in the center that was groaning under the weight of hundreds of decorations and lights, and tiny balls of multicolored light (that could have been faeries) flitting about the room. However Lily, and the rest of the student population could have done without the snow.  
  
At least 4 feet of snow littered the Great Hall floor, and every second, more was raining down from the ceiling. No one could find his or her House tables. No one could find his or her friends. No one could find his or her food.  
  
The Marauders seemed to be the only ones enjoying themselves. James and Remus were having a snowball fight (and trying to get other students to join them), Sirius was sledding around the room (presumably on the Hufflepuff table), and Peter was making snow angels. Lily saw her friends, Ella, Katherine and Tara join James and Remus and became completely ticked off.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Lily bellowed at the top of her voice, and the said boy came speeding towards her, grinning like a maniac.  
  
"You screeched, Lily Blossom?"  
  
"What are you all doing?!"  
  
"What does it look like we're doing?"  
  
Lily growled low in her throat. As Head Girl it was her responsibility to put a stop to this nonsense. But how could she do that if the Head Boy was having a snow fight, and seemed to be the cause of the trouble?  
  
"Please, Sirius, you're supposed to be my friend. Help me!"  
  
Sirius sighed. This was what he got for being friends with the Head Girl. She always spoiled his fun! "Okay, okay, I'll help."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Siri!" She put her hand on his head, and messed up his hair affectionately, making him look even more like a dog. "Hop on, and I'll give you a ride! It'll be faster." Before she could decline or shake her head, he grabbed Lily around the middle and swung her over his shoulder, behind him, before taking off again on his sled. He was rewarded with an earsplitting scream.  
  
"Sirius! Put me down!" Why had she ever made friends with this maniac?!  
  
"No thanks!" He sped on, with her screaming at his back.  
  
Wait a minute! This table couldn't do this without magic! "*Finite Incantatem*!"  
  
The table slowed to a stop, and Lily got off shakily. Sirius grinned weakly at her. "Never in all my years at Hogwarts-!"  
  
"Come on, Lily, it was all in good-" before he could get another word out she smacked him 'round the head. "Ow!"  
  
"You deserved it!" she fumed before stomping off towards the center of the Hall. How did she ever become friends with him? *Oh, yeah*, she thought, *How could I forget?*.  
  
After the whole fiasco with James, she had been totally rude to the bastard. Sirius had thought it was funny every time she called him an idiot egobrain with a chia pet on his head, and from there, a friendship had blossomed.  
  
Lily was brought back to reality when a snowball hit her in the head. "Oi!" She turned around angrily, only to find the devil himself, James Potter, tossing and catching another giant snowball. She ducked just in time to see it whizzing above her head. "That's it!" She was completely fed up with him! "*Accio*!"  
  
She flicked her wand at a mound of snow and up! It went! And landed on a bewildered James Potter, burying him completely. "Oops."  
  
"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall had made herself known. She had obviously seen what Lily had just done to James, for her eyes were gleaming angrily and her nostrils were flared like a winded rhinocerous . "Ms. Evans, I'm completely appalled! The Head Girl smothering the Head Boy to death, what's next? Flying pigs?!" Her scowl deepened as a squealing hog flew past her head. Sirius giggled nervously and let out an embarrassed little 'sorry'!  
  
"* Wingardium Leviosa!* " The snow went flying off James' head and he struggled out of his drift, spluttering and coughing. "I've never seen anything like it. Detention. All of you." And with that, she marched back out of the Great Hall.  
  
Sirius scratched the back of his neck. "Well, that was fun!"  
  
Lily was practically in tears at this point. A detention. Lily had never gotten a detention in her life! What else could go wrong?  
  
At that precise moment a charcoal black owl flew through the high windows. As it flew overhead it dropped a parcel onto James' head, squawking ominously as it took its leave.  
  
Everyone in the Hall looked on as James slowly opened the package, his brow furrowed in confusion. Hadn't he already received all his Christmas presents? He ripped the last of the paper off, before stumbling back in surprise.  
  
"What the-?!" He wiped his hands frantically on his robes, his face scrunched up in disgust. A bloody finger, with what looked like a wedding ring on it had rolled out, along with a message. Wait a minute. Wasn't that his mother's ring?  
  
In shock Lily walked over and picked up the message.  
  
*Merry Christmas*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James had locked himself up in his dormitory, and everyone was worried about him. It had been six days since anybody (save Sirius and Dumbledore) had seen him.  
  
"How is he, Sirius?" Everyone wanted to know, but all Sirius would do was shake his head and shrug.  
  
Even Lily had to admit she was a bit worried about him. The day after James' retreat, an article had appeared in the Daily Prophet. Aurors Found Dead in Godrick's Hollow; Will the Dark Lord Ever Stop?, had been the title, printed with a smiling black and white photograph of Harold and Genesis Potter, the silver ring dappled with sapphires (that was now in James' possession), gleaming on her hand.  
  
Lily's sensual dreams came, but slowly turned into something sinister, usually resulting in either, or both, she and James' deaths. By January, she had dark bluish circles under her eyes from lack of sleep not only because of her nightmares, but because she was now taking on the role of both Head Girl and Head Boy. James wasn't in any condition to get out of bed, let alone run Prefect meetings or patrol the halls. What worried Lily most was that he had stopped hitting on her!*  
  
James was glad when classes started up again. It gave him something to keep his mind off of his parents. *How could I have let this happen?* , the thought crossed his mind every second of the day if he didn't keep it occupied. The Dark Lord had been sending threatening messages to him for a while now, scaring him witless, giving him an ultimatum; join or die. Yet he hadn't warned his parents, hadn't even given them a clue that something was wrong, filling his letters to them with *I'm fine, how are you?*'s and *Everything's great here!*'s instead of *The Dark Lord's after me, and he's probably trying to kill you too*'s. It was his fault that they were dead.  
  
On Monday, the first of January, another note came to him.  
  
~Let that be a warning to you. Meet us in the Hog's Head, next  
Hogsmeade weekend at high time. Join us or die.~  
  
A/N: Next chapter - The Hogsmeade Massacre. Thanks to all my reviewers-  
slytherindork00, icemint, SprtieBabe, Lena Ketina, lala, Girl of  
Grace, and Nami. Reviewing is still STRONGLY SUGGESTED, even if you  
have nothing nice to say!  
  
~*MajesticWaters*~ 


	6. The Hogsmeade Massacre

The Game of Seduction ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6- The Hogsmeade Massacre  
  
"Come on, James, you have to go with us! It's the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year!"  
  
For the hundredth time, James shook his head, prompting Sirius to let out an angry howl. He would not be going to Hogsmeade today; with his friends, anyway. Later, he would set out alone (with the invisibility cloak), to the Hogs Head where who knew what would be waiting for him.  
  
"This isn't like you, James," said Remus. "You never miss a Hogsmeade trip if you can help it!"  
  
"Well, things have changed," he said moodily. Why couldn't they just accept the idea that he had enough screaming lollipops, dung bombs, and filibuster fireworks to last him until next year?  
  
"Come on, guys. He obviously doesn't want to come!" squeaked Peter. That's one good thing about Peter, James thought. He knows how to take a hint! His three friends reluctantly left, shaking their heads and muttering, and once they were gone, James let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.  
  
Once he was outside of the door, Sirius exploded. "What the hell is wrong with him? He's never missed a Hogsmeade trip before! He must have a stick up his bum, or something!"  
  
Remus glared at him. "He *did* just lose his parents, Sirius. Give him a break!"  
  
"Humph. I'll give him a break alright. Break both his arms and legs!" Sirius continued to glomp down the stairs until he reached the common room, where he was ambushed by Lily.  
  
"Hey, Sirius! What's-", she paused as she saw the stormy look on his face. "What happened, Siri?"  
  
His left eye started to twitch. "It's none of your business, Lily!" he yelled before storming out of the portrait hole, little Peter bringing up the rear. Lily was shocked. What had happened to make him *that* mad?  
  
"You have to excuse him, Lily," Remus explained. "He's angry that James isn't coming with us to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Oh, Is that all? Tupht. God forbid James doesn't go to Hogsmeade once!"  
  
"You don't understand, Lily! It's practically tradition that we all go together! We're the Marauders!" Remus sighed as he saw Lily staring at him blankly. "Never mind," he muttered before waving, and following his friends, out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Boys! I don't think I'll ever understand them!" She was about to go back up to her room, to get her winter cloak, when she caught sight of the boy's staircase. James was up there. Hmmm. Maybe she should just-*** She walked over to the staircase, and looked up into the dark stairwell.  
  
James had just started down the stairs, in his invisibility cloak, when he spotted Lily standing at the bottom. Just his luck, he couldn't get around her without her knowing he was there! He crept down closer, until he was right in front of her face, and frowned at what he saw.  
  
She was tragically beautiful, of course, as always, with her forest green eyes, so sad, and her full lips turned down slightly, in a frown. What worried him, however was that she had dark blue circles under her eyes, as if (like himself) she had not been getting any sleep for the past few weeks. He usually kept her so close to him; how could he have not noticed?  
  
He was brought back to reality when Lily made a movement as if to start up the stairs. What was she doing? She wasn't allowed in the boy's dormitory! But then she stopped, and bit her lip, thinking. *Oh, God*, James thought, *If she climbs the stairs I won't have a chance! * But wait. Why would she be going to the boy's dormitory anyway? *Sirius*, the answer came almost immediately. *She wants to see Sirius. But (haha!) he's just left, sorry!* , he thought with some satisfaction. But she didn't move, just stood there, biting her lip. James was starting to get annoyed. If she wasn't going to do anything, he'd have to take matters into his own hands.***  
  
James got very close to her face, and started to blow in her ear. Results were instantaneous. She jumped about a foot in the air, before swinging out wildly, her right hand coming into contact with an invisible face. "Ow!" Man! What the hell was wrong with her?! In the confusion, the invisibility cloak had come off his head. Lily stared at his floating head with something along the borders of shock and awe, before putting her hands in front of her eyes and groaning. This was about the weirdest James Potter dream she'd ever had!  
  
James put the invisibility cloak back into place before escaping through the portrait hole. His only thought as he rubbed his sore cheek and disappeared behind the one-eyed witch was *Damn. Imagine if I'd tried to kiss her.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hogsmeade was, as always, crowded. Lily walked down the high street towards Honeydukes, with her friends Ella, Tara, and Katherine in tow, recounting her 'dream' about James Potter.  
  
"-And his head was just *floating* there! But the weirdest thing of all was that it didn't seem like a dream since I never really *woke up*. Maybe I'm still dreaming, and you guys aren't really here, at all?"  
  
Tara shrugged. "Well, you never know, do you? It would actually be kinda' cool if we were all just dream people that came out of Lily's head, wouldn't it?" Lily and Ella just stared at her as if she were insane while Katherine shook her head.  
  
"No, Lily, I don't think you were dreaming", said Kat, seriously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I don't mean to gossip-"  
  
"Yes, you do!" Kat glared at Tara who grinned innocently.  
  
"As I was saying, I don't mean to gossip, but *I* heard that James Potter has an invisibility cloak! That would definitely explain the floating head." The other girls gaped at her. "What?!"  
  
"Wherever did you hear that?"  
  
"I have my ways!" she said a little defensively.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lily was thinking, hard. If James really did have an invisibility cloak, then that meant she hadn't been dreaming, after all. She blushed at the thought of him blowing in her ear, but quickly shook it off. Where had he been going that he needed an invisibility cloak? And what about his friends? Why had he ditched them? Her blood started to boil as she thought of the possibilities. *Could it be another girl? *  
  
She hadn't been watching where she was going. Before she knew it, Lily was knocked right off her feet, landing on top of someone, hard. "Ow!" said a male voice from underneath her.  
  
Lily stared in shock. It felt as though she was laying on something, yet there was nothing there. *Am I floating? * She wondered how this could be possible until the male voice came again.  
  
"Gerroff, Lily! My gosh, you're heavy!" Lily blushed, quickly getting off, and all too soon, her blood was pumping angrily once more. She put her hand where she thought James' body should be, and yanked the silvery cloth off of him.  
  
"What are you playing at, James?!"  
  
James had the decency to look a bit sheepish. He shrugged. "I don't really know what you mean, Flower." A vein had started throbbing on 'Flower's' head, and she mashed a fist into her other hand, threateningly. "Oh!" James said, a look of realization coming over his face. "You mean me being invisible? Well, I don't think that's any of your business, Sweetie." By now Lily's whole face was red with anger. This was the second time today that she had been told to mind her own business, and she'd be damned if she let him get away with it! She bent down close over his face, and glared down at him.  
  
"James, you had better tell me what you're doing right this second, or I'll smash you're face in! I don't care if I'm the Head Girl! If you're doing anything illegal, I'm going straight-!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Honey, don't get your knickers in a twist! I'm not doing anything illegal, I assure you!" *Just having a friendly little chat with the Dark Lord is all.*  
  
"Really? Then what are you doing?" *Gosh was she close*, James thought. *And she looks so cute when she's angry! Cute enough too kiss.* But from the look on Lily's face, James could tell that she would make good on the threat to murder him if he tried. His eyes darkened.  
  
"What I'm doing is my own business. I can take care of myself. Stop nosing about in my life, and get a life of your own." Lily recoiled as if she had been struck.  
  
"Fine," she said, a little hurt. "Don't expect my help when you screw yourself over. Let's go girls." And she marched off in the opposite direction, nose in the air, her three friends dashing after her.  
  
James immediately felt guilty. That had been no way to win her heart, but he knew it was for her own protection. *Don't expect my help when you screw yourself over.* her words kept coming back to him. But was he really screwing himself over? Yes, he conceded, he was. Who else would go to meet Lord Voldemort in a pub with the ultimatum to join him or die? And what was he going to do, he asked himself. He knew that he could never be a Death Eater. He also knew that he didn't want to die. What *was* he going to do?!  
  
James hurried on his way to the Hogs Head, realizing that his confrontation with Lily had lasted longer than he'd thought. He was already ten minutes late! He knew if he didn't get there soon Voldemort would be angry, and that was never a good thing.  
  
As if on cue, a hot searing pain that started behind his eyes and spread all over his body, consumed James until he fell to his knees, and he couldn't help crying out. A horrible, cold voice filled his head, making it feel as if it would explode. *My patience is wearing thin, boy, * it said. *Two minutes. That's all I'm giving you. If you're not here by then, you will have to face the consequences. * There was one last sharp pain, that should have taken his head off, before, slowly, the pain faded until there was nothing but a dull ache. James picked himself up from the cobbled street. Two minutes. That wasn't a lot of time! James picked up the pace, weaving his way in and out of the crowd, trying to prevent his invisibility cloak from being trodden. He had almost reached his destination when he heard a shrill scream coming from the alleyway between Bellatrix Books and Rasper's Robes, and he couldn't help but think, *Why me?* He looked around to see if anyone else had heard the scream, and sighed as he realized that they hadn't. Once again it was up to James to save the day.  
  
James made a beeline toward the dark alleyway, and as he progressed toward the end, the pitiful whimpering sound got louder, and louder, until he reached a disturbing sight. A girl, about his age, stood between a wall and Severus Snape, the latter leering down at her unpleasantly. "Oi, Snivellus!" James called angrily. Snape turned quickly at the sound of his nickname, and, seeing nothing, turned back towards his prey. "Sni-ve-llus!" he said again tauntingly, and again Snape turned.  
  
"Who-? Who's there?" Snape stuttered, whipping his head in all directions. This was priceless; he was so scared! James toyed with idea of having a little fun with the greasy git, but, remembering his prior engagement, decided it was better if he ended this quickly. He pointed his wand.  
  
"*Petrificus Totallus! *"  
  
Snape dropped like a stone, and the girl that stood next to him stared in amazement. She looked around the alley unseeingly. "Thank you!" she called, and, to her surprise, someone answered back.  
  
"Anytime, Fair Damsel!"  
  
James turned on his heel, and sprinted towards the Hogs Head, which was just in sight; his two minutes were up! However, before he could reach the door, there was a great BOOM, and he had to throw himself down on the ground to avoid the blast and the falling debris. The roof of the Hogs Head had just been blown away. He was too late.  
  
Emerging from the smoke were two dozen or so figures, led by a tall, thin man, who's red eyes could be seen, gleaming, from afar. From his countenance, anyone could tell he was quite angry. "There will be a massacre!" the Dark Lord announced, crazed. Pandemonium ensued; people were running in every direction, screaming, tripping, being crushed in the mass. "More blood will be spilled here, today, than at any time during the reign of, the dark wizard, Grindelwald, do you hear? You may all thank Mr. Potter for that!" he turned toward his Death Eaters, and smiled. "Get to work."  
  
And work they did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Lily! Do you think this makes me look fat?" Tara asked, worried.  
  
Ella rolled her eyes. "Come on, Tara. You're practically a stick! You don't look fat in anything you try on!"  
  
"Do I take that as an insult or a compliment?"  
  
"Take it like it is." Tara glared at Ella, before retreating back into the dressing room.  
  
Currently, the four friends were shopping in Gladys and Gladrags Witch and Wizardwear. There was going to be a Spring Fling dance soon, and they all needed dress robes for the occasion. Lily was the only one done with her purchases. She didn't like shopping at all, and didn't see how it took her three friends so long to pick something out. She was just considering ditching her friends, for Zonko's Joke Shop (she needed more itching underwear), when there was a loud BOOM that shook the foundations of the old building.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
A chorus of screaming voices, and a series of small explosions answered her. Lily sprung up from her chair and raced towards the open door. What she saw disgusted her.  
  
There were hundreds, maybe thousands, of witches and wizards running hither and thither, some trying to get to a fireplace, others running towards the train at Hogsmeade station. Some had bad burns all over their bodies as if from a Scalding spell, and many were trapped, drowning in a sea of moving bodies, and trampled. What could have caused this? Another small explosion came from the right, and Lily's eyes widened a she saw a large group of black hooded wizards coming up the street. Death Eaters! She rushed back into the store, grabbed her three scared friends, and pulled them towards the exit.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!"  
  
As they joined the mass of screaming people, they were pushed and pulled every which way, and Katherine narrowly escaped being pulled under. They had all linked hands so they could stay together, but soon they were torn apart, not by the crowd, but by a spell.  
  
"*Dementia Oculus*!"  
  
Lily screamed, and clapped her hands over her eyes. She was blind! "Oh, my God! Oh, my GOD!" she chanted over and over again. The crowd was pulling her under, she could feel it! How was she ever going to escape? Of all the ways she could have died, she'd never imagined this! Suddenly she was pulled out of the chaos, and was being held close to someone's chest. She batted wildly at her captor, struggling, until the most welcome voice reached her ears.  
  
"Lily, stop! It's me!"  
  
"Oh, James!" She had never been so relieved in her life! She hugged him so tightly, he was sputtering slightly when she let go.  
  
"Maybe I should rescue you more often?"  
  
"Oh, stop it! I wish I could see your face, but I can't! James, I'm blind!" she cried. It was James' turn to hug her.  
  
"Don't worry, Flower. Everything's going to be alright, I promise!" Soon she felt him pull away, and toss something silky over their heads.  
  
"What-?"  
  
"My invisibility cloak."  
  
"Oh." She felt him grab her hand, before leading her out into the street; she could still hear the people screaming. The gift of Sight was truly a blessing, she decided. Imagine if she had to spend her whole life in total darkness!  
  
James had planned to escape into the forest by Honeydukes, but his plan was a tad defective; Voldemort, along with two other Death Eaters blocked his way. There was nothing else for it, he realized; he'd have to risk it. His grip on Lily's hand tightened as he crept right in front of the Dark Lord's nose; Voldemort seemed to look right through them. He almost jumped out of his skin when he spoke.  
  
"You can run, Potter, but you can't hide." Voldemort was looking right at him. It was enough to send James up and running, he threw himself into the forest, Lily keeping pace with him the whole time. They kept running for at least another ten minutes until they could no longer hear the sounds of destruction. Lily plopped down on the ground next to her savior, clutching a stitch in her side.  
  
When she regained her breath she asked, "Where are we?"  
  
"We're in the forest by Hogsmeade." He saw her eyes widen, and quite unexpectedly, she pulled her fist back and hit his arm, hard.  
  
"Ow! Why'd you do that?!"  
  
"You idiot!" she raged. "Hogsmeade is on the other side of Hogwarts! We're in the Forbidden Forest!"  
  
"Oops."  
  
A/N: Coming soon! Chapter Seven -Through the Forbidden Forest. Thanks to all my reviewers: Marie, Ms. X. Lefty9, LadyLily316, Dazzle, Nami, SummrMagic, Ce'line, Ohepelss Oramtnci, Addy, sour-peach, icemint, and slytherindork00! Sorry, if I forgot anyone, and remember- reviewing is still STRONGLY SUGGESTED!  
  
P.S.- Anyone for lemon, or should I just stick with apples and bananas? 


	7. Through the Forbidden Forest

The Game of Seduction  
  
Disclaimer: J.K.'s characters, ideas based on Brenda Jackson's book, with my twists and turns. Please, don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 7- Through the Forbidden Forest  
  
James had just narrowly escaped the Bowtruckles alive. The pixieish little tree- guardians had not taken kindly to him when he had tried to snap a few branches off of their tree (they had tried to gouge his eyes out, and prevent him from having children; permanently), even though he had tried to explain to them that he needed the fire- wood desperately. His arms and legs were horribly scratched (his robe had offered very little protection), and his glasses had been broken in two. Tired, and beaten, James returned to he and Lily's hide out, and, to his surprise, found Lily sleeping like a baby, curled up into a ball, her hand pillowing her head. Her hair fell in a graceful slant around her face, pooling around her breasts. This caused James to stare. And stare. And- *No*, thought James, frantically, *I have to control myself! *  
  
~ Why? ~  
  
*Because I can't afford not to. Not when we're alone like this. *  
  
~Just look at her, James.. Don't you want her? ~  
  
James had no answer to that. He couldn't help but remember the first time he'd laid eyes on her, in that skimpy red outfit. He had no clue how many times he'd envisioned her like that! James moved closer and knelt beside her, unable to resist the temptation to reach out and gently move a few loose strands of hair out of her face. If it was possible, she looked even more beautiful while she was asleep. She must have been extremely tired to have fallen asleep in this wild forest, with deadly creatures, and such creeping about, and he knew that the many hours they had spent trying to find their way out had taken it's toll on her. He looked at his watch and sighed; he hated to do it but he had to wake Evans up.  
  
It was dangerous in the forest to begin with without being hunted. Earlier, James had gone off (pretending to have to use the loo) so that he could try his luck with his animagus form; maybe he could find his way out with his animal instincts? When he had transformed, everything had seemed the same, and he was disappointed, until he caught a scent that was quite familiar. He had recognized the smell immediately, and had frantically looked up at the sky. Sure enough, it was a full moon; why couldn't Remus have stayed in the shack tonight?! He knew that if he could smell Remus, then Remus could smell him, and, more importantly, Lily. She didn't stand a chance against a werewolf, even more so, while she was blind. He had to get her away.  
  
Lily stirred in her sleep. James reached out and stroked the side of her face. Her skin felt so soft! He then advanced his hand lower, toward her chest. James caught himself just in time, his hand within inches of her breasts.  
  
Oh, God! He was about to fondle her as she slept! Was he that much of a dog? Touching her should have been the last thing on his mind!  
  
Angry with himself, he stood upright, and prodded her with his foot, rather rudely. "Lily, wake up," he said gruffly. Lily woke to the sound of his deep voice, and she rubbed her eyes tiredly. She looked up at James, and once her sleep clouded eyes adjusted, she was able to see him clearly. At least, that was what should have happened. With a start, Lily realized that she was still blind, and she almost cried out in misery. She wanted to see her James! Wanted to reach out to him and let her fingers slide across his skin, and play with his hair, and- She cut her thoughts off there, just in case he could read minds. Fortunately for her, he couldn't. "We need to go. Now." Lily didn't question him, just reached out her hand for him to take. He reached out to take her hand in his, but, as their flesh came into contact, Lily gave a loud gasp.  
  
"James! James, what's that on your hand?" James looked down at his hand, and realized it was still covered in blood. *Damned Bowtruckles! *  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"What do you mean it's nothing? Are you bleeding? Are you hurt?"  
  
He tried to deny it, and pull his hand away, but before he could, she grabbed his hand, and gasped again. "You are!" and then, using her teeth, she ripped the bottom part off of her robe.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" James asked, alarmed. Was she trying to strip for him?! Instead of answering, she wrapped the ripped, dark cloth around his hand in a make shift bandage, ripped another piece from her robe and wrapped the other hand. How she did this while blind, he had no idea, but he was amazed nonetheless.  
  
"Are you hurt anywhere else?" James shook his head 'no', while staring at her exposed legs, realized she couldn't see, and answered her.  
  
"No." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"I don't believe you." She then proceeded to strip search him. And, boy, was he about to lose control.  
  
"Lily, please! Stop!" But she didn't seem to hear him; rather, she seemed to enjoy prodding every part of his body, checking for 'injuries'. She ran her hands over his shoulders, and down his back, making him shiver involuntarily. She smirked, and continued her explorations, down below. "LILY!"  
  
She snapped her head up, and looked at him innocently. "Yes?"  
  
James was breathing heavily through his nostrils. "Never-!" He was suddenly cut off by a low, rumbling growl. James looked around quickly, almost giving himself whiplash in the process. "Oh, no." Remus had found them. A dark, grisly looking creature stood in their path, foaming at the mouth, teeth bared.  
  
Lily felt James tense, and was immediately on her guard. "James, what's wrong?"  
  
"Get on."  
  
"What?!" But she didn't get an answer. Instead there was a loud *pop*, and standing next to her was not James, but something totally different. Before surprise could register, she was thrown up and over something big, and was holding on for dear life to the creature that had stolen her away and was speeding away through the forest. "Put me down! Put me DOWN!" she screeched, to no avail, and on they galloped through the night. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she was bucked off, and she flew, head first into a bush. She came out moments later, sputtering, and would have fallen over had it not been for the steadying hand that gripped her shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay, Lily?"  
  
"Am I okay?" she brushed James' hand off her shoulder. "Am I okay?!" She had never heard a more stupid question! She was just about to give him a piece of her mind, when she heard an awful howling sound; and it was approaching fast. James cursed.  
  
James grabbed her hand once more, and went charging off. "If I'm not wrong, there should be- Yes!" The cave was just ahead! He pushed Lily in first, before following. The wolf was getting closer! James whipped out his wand. "*Wingardium Leviosa*!" With a flick of his wand, a giant bolder came whooshing towards him, and blocked the mouth of the cave just before Remus came, hurling himself at them. James heard a thump, followed by a sharp bark from the other side, as Remus' head collided with the giant rock. James winced in sympathy for his friend; in the morning, Remus would likely wake with a monstrous headache.  
  
He turned around to find an extremely pissed off Lily. "What," she spat, "just happened?!"  
  
"Umm. What do you mean?" All James received for his efforts was an icy glare. He sighed. "Okay, okay. Well, we were chased by a werewolf, and I uh." *Pause* "I called my centaur friends to help carry us to this cave?"  
  
"Are you asking or telling me?"  
  
"Uh. Telling?"  
  
"Good. But I still don't believe you. I'm not stupid, you know." She turned sharply on her heal, almost bumped into a wall, righted herself, and walked to the far end of the cave. James sighed again. She wasn't stupid; he'd give her that.  
  
At least they were safe for tonight. In the morning, when the moon wasn't out they'd be able to set out again, for Hogwarts. He'd seen the cave they were in before, and he was pretty confidant he could find their way back. *But wait. I have to spend the whole night in here with Evans! *  
  
Would he be able to control himself until morning came?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was freezing inside the cave; it was still winter, after all. Heater-less and blanket-less, James lay shivering on the cold, hard floor of the cave. He couldn't sleep. And from the chattering sound at the opposite end, he could gather Lily wasn't sleeping either. He couldn't stand it anymore!  
  
"L- Lily! W-we're going t-to f-freeze to d-death if we d-don't do s-s- something!"  
  
"W-what do y-you think w-we should d-d-do?" James hesitated.  
  
"I, uh. W-well, y-you know w-we need t-t-to k-keep w-warm, right?" Lily nodded. "W-well, maybe we should sleep together to s-stay warm." Lily's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"No! I-I don't m-mean sleep t-together like *that*! I'm only s-saying that we sleep. Only, t-together!" This eased Lily's strained nerves some, but not entirely. Though doing naughty things with James was constantly on her mind, she didn't think she was ready for anything other than apples and bananas. "L-Lily?"  
  
Oh. He was waiting for an answer. "F-for the s-sake of s-staying alive, I-I'll do it." Trying not to smile in glee, James slowly rose, and shivered his way over to Lily. Lying down next to her just felt so natural! He was more than surprised when Lily turned towards him, and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"It's w-warmer this w-way." She offered as way of an explanation. James just nodded, and in turn wrapped his own arms around her. Her breasts were pressed tightly against his chest, and her face was merely inches from his own. It was getting rather tight in other areas as well, and James prayed to God she wouldn't notice.  
  
Lily did notice, and it was starting to bother her (whether in a good way or a bad way, she didn't know). But no, she wouldn't bring it up. God! What was she supposed to tell him, anyway? 'Take your doggy for a walk, so he doesn't bite me' didn't seem like the appropriate thing to say. She'd just have to deal with it.  
  
Slowly, Lily fell asleep in James' arms, and James was just about to follow her into dreamland when he heard her moan.  
  
"Ooh! Mmm!"  
  
*What the-?!*  
  
"Oh, James!" The aforementioned person's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Oh, yes!"  
  
*Was she DREAMING? About HIM? *  
  
His eyes almost popped out of his head when she reached up, and brought his face down to hers, kissing him aggressively. For a moment, it seemed as if she would completely devour his lips in a smoldering, earth- shattering kiss, and then the worst thing that could have possibly happened, happened. She woke up.  
  
"WOAH!" She broke the kiss abruptly, reached her hand back, and broke it across his face.  
  
"OW, LILY! Why'd you do that?!"  
  
"Why do you *think*, genius?"  
  
"But *you* were the one to kiss *me*!"  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yes," he seethed, "And why were you moaning my name?"  
  
"Moaning?" Lily was starting to turn a rather startling shade of green (from being nauseous) and red (from blushing), and just when James thought she was going to turn into a Christmas Tree, she pushed herself away from his grasp. James tried to pull her back to him, to no avail.  
  
"Come on, Lily! We'll freeze!" he made another wild grab at her, but she scrambled out of the way, just in time.  
  
Lily was terrified. Terrified of him, of everything that she had felt, and everything that might happen if she cuddled back up with him. What if neither of them could keep control?  
  
"Lily, please. I'm not going to hurt you!" His tone was so gentle she couldn't possibly refuse him. Ever so slowly, she crawled back to her space on the floor, and when he re-wrapped his arms around her, she didn't object. "There. See, this isn't so bad."  
  
She gave an uneasy laugh. "Sorry I smacked you."  
  
"You *punched* me."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Let's call it even?" Instead of answering, she snuggled even more deeply into his chest.  
  
They soon fell asleep together, nestled in each others arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was morning, and, thankfully, when they moved the boulder from the mouth of the cave, Remus was gone. They had been walking for little more than an hour when a crunching sound met their ears. The sound got louder and louder until a giant of a man came into view, bow in hand, and something sickly green dripping from his wild mane of a beard.  
  
"Hagrid!" Lily squealed, and she went running into the giant's outstretched arms, nearly spearing herself on an arrow-head in the process.  
  
"Lily! It's good to see yeh, lass! An' James, too! You lot jus' made me job a whole lot easier!"  
  
James was extremely glad to see Hagrid as well (he'd managed to get himself lost twice already). "How's it going, Hagrid?"  
  
"Oh, good, good! Dumbledore sent me in here to fetch you two; he thought it was likely you two'd get yerselves killed! But I told him, I did! Said: 'If anyone could find his way outta that forest, James could! He's been in there, mucking up trouble fer I don' know how long!'"  
  
James blushed. Thankfully, Lily didn't say anything about his lack of directional skills, which he was more than grateful for. "Uh, I think we should get going, Hagrid."  
  
"Right you are, Jamsie, ol' boy! Don' want sommat to sneak up an' eat us, do we?"  
  
With Hagrid's help, they were able to make their way out of the forest fairly quickly. But, as they parted ways at Hagrid's hut, he gave them a rather ominous warning. "Oh, before I forget, when you go an' speak to Dumbledore, it would be wise not to mention anythin' about You-Know-Who or Professor Trelawney."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Why?" Hagrid seemed surprised. "You mean you don' know?" Lily and James shook their heads, confusion evident on their faces.  
  
"I thought everyone knew! Why, Sybil Trelawney's been taken by the Dark Lord!  
  
A/N: Sorry that chapter took so long to get out! I'll try to get the next one out faster! Thanks to all my reviewers: shawnsdawn, tealpanda, Lily's friendJess, ChibiHeart, The Spatula Chick, sour-peach, GirloftheBlueFiresofNever, Latin-SlytherinMuggle, zebragurl, Somebody, Adriana, slytherindork, heatherchick, kris, Twinkle Toes, Ms. X. Lefty9, icemint, Nami, MegHarts, Go Lemon!!!!, BabyGurlDreamt, Nike25, Kat, misscellaneou, ich, twinangels, Harry's Vampire, HarryPotterFan, hehe, N, Marie, LilyPrincess, Addy, zwizwi, Aiko, Kitten, evil*grrl*13, Ohepelss Oramtnci, Luthien Vardamir, Agloechen, and kberg1989! Thanks guys, and sorry if I missed anyone!  
  
The polls are still open! For this chapter I stuck along the borders of sweet and innocent, because there are so many of you who wanted it. Keep voting!  
  
So far it's-  
  
Apples and Bananas: 6  
  
Lemon: 18  
  
Apples and Bananas with a *hint* of Lemon: 14 


	8. Castration

The Game of Seduction  
  
Chapter 8: Castration  
  
It was always dark in the Slytherin Common Room, not to mention eerie. The lamp- light cast a dull green glow over the dusty furniture, and the dirty windows made it impossible for moonlight to come through. The only other source of light was from the fire, and even that was halfway obscured by the shadow of a boy. In a way, to Sybil Trelawney, the presence of the seventeen- year- old sitting by the fire was even more disquieting than the room itself. She cleared her throat nervously.  
  
" Err.Tom? You said you wanted to meet me here?" He turned to her slowly, and smiled devilishly, baring teeth that were just a little too long and pointed for her liking.  
  
"Of course, Darling. Come, sit with me?" Had he just called her 'Darling'? His invitation had obviously been meant to be a question, yet it still left no room for argument. Sybil approached him, cautiously, and as she sat down on the seat cushion next to him, he moved in for the kill. Oh, God.  
  
Whispering sweet nothings, tongue flickering around and around, snake like, and Sybil had to wonder: was Thomas Marvolo Riddle the Devil himself?  
  
"Sybil..Sybil!"  
  
Oh, his voice was still in her head!  
  
"Come, Darling, you must wake up!"  
  
And she did. She was in a place she didn't know, but wherever she was, it sure looked like a dungeon. She was surrounded and encircled by dozens of dark-hooded figures that stood motionless, and seemed to be waiting for something. What was going on? But before the question could even become fully formed, a voice spoke to her.  
  
"Sybil." The voice made her shiver involuntarily, though, not because of its cruelty, but because of its familiarity.  
  
"Tom."  
  
"Yes, and no, Sybil. I was Tom, but now I am nothing less than Lord Voldemort."  
  
Sybil Trelawney was always concerned about the future, not the present, (always imagining the direst of situations in order to prepare herself for what was to come). But, for the first time in a long time, Sybil was terrified of what was happening to her NOW, and for the life of her, she could not predict her own future.  
  
"Now. To business, Darling. I understand that, not too long ago, you were in a meeting with the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Applying for a job? I also understand that, on that very same night, you gave a certain Albus Dumbledore a prophecy about The Dark Lord's downfall? If you don't mind, I would like to here it for myself."  
  
So that was what he wanted? "Whatever made you think I'd give you anything, you piece of manticore dung?!" Voldemort gave her a mocking look.  
  
"Darling, why not? You used to give me anything I wanted. Sometimes, without me even having to ask.." He bent down, and licked the side of her face, and Sybil was disgusted to see that his tongue was forked at the tip, and blood red.  
  
"Oh, God, Tom! What have you done to yourself?"  
  
Voldemort drew back slowly, and glared at her, hard, with glowing eyes. "Do not address me by such a filthy name." He was rewarded with a little shiver, and his smile was intact once more. "All I want is one little prophecy, Sweet. It won't matter if you tell me now. I'll find out sooner or later." He paced around, and around her like a shark about to devour its prey.  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, he was right; he would find out sooner or later. It was probably better if she told him the truth. "I don't remember the prophecy, Tom." He stopped in mid-step, and his smile had, once again, vanished.  
  
"What do you mean 'you don't *remember* the prophecy'? You're the one who delivered it; HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER?!"  
  
Maybe she shouldn't have said anything? His face was purple from anger, and it looked as if sparks could have flown from his eyes. "I was in a trance! I didn't know what I was saying!"  
  
"*Crucio*! "  
  
A scream was torn from her throat, and she almost fainted from the pain. She wished she had fainted, had died, anything was better than this, it was all around her, it was-!  
  
Suddenly the pain was gone, and she was left with an aching body, gasping on the cool, hard floor.  
  
"Give me one good reason I shouldn't KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
He raised his wand-  
  
"WAIT!" He lowered it. "The Prophecy! Albus thinks it's about James Potter!" He paused for a moment- then raised his wand once more.  
  
"You've been most helpful, Darling. More helpful then you'll ever know. *Avada K-*" Just then she remembered! She grabbed for her teacher's pin, and she-!  
  
Sybil Trelawney had vanished. And Lord Voldemort cursed violently.  
  
"Damn! Damn Dumbledore and his stupid tricks! Must've given all of them port keys, the clever little bastard!" He turned on his heel. "NARCISSA!"  
  
Instantly, a black-cloaked figure stepped forward from the circle. "Yes, Master?"  
  
"Your time has finally come to prove yourself, Black. It has been predicted that Potter's heir will be my downfall, and though such predictions seem foolish, a little insurance couldn't hurt. I'll need you to-"  
  
"Kill him?"  
  
"Hardly. He's too well protected. But you, Narcissa.. You're beautiful, intelligent, cunning, and, most importantly, you're loyal. Your mission: to seduce the boy. However, when the time is right.. Castrate him." There was sharp intake of breath from all the men in the room. "Do it any way you want, as long as it's not too messy. That should keep him from having an heir."  
  
"As you wish." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't take it anymore!"  
  
Lily jumped at the sudden outburst. She had been staring at James, and it was quite a rude interruption.  
  
"Can't take what?" asked Katherine.  
  
"I can't take her! She's like a zombie! All she does is ogle him all day long, meanwhile, I've asked her if she's got a date to the Spring Dance at least ten times, already!" To her chagrin, Lily discovered that Tara was pointing at her.  
  
"Who, me? Who've I been ogling?"  
  
"You know very well who you've been ogling, Little Missy, and I, for one, would like to know why you've been ogling said person!" Tara screeched. The entire Gryffindor table was looking at her at this point. "Hey, find someone else to look at!" Everyone looked away, at once. "Come on, Lily, we need some 'girl time' out in the hall, NOW!"  
  
And before she could say a word, she was being swept out of her seat, and pushed into the Entrance Hall. "Hey! What's this all about?!"  
  
"You know exactly what this is about, Lily Evans! I want to know what's up with you!"  
  
"There's nothing 'up' with me!"  
  
"Oh, really? Then why have you been staring at James Potter for the past week? Did he do something to you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I- I just can't tell you right now."  
  
"Why?" Silence. "Okay, Lily. You know I'd never hurt you, right? Well, never on purpose, anyway. I'm just concerned about you! You're acting so strangely!"  
  
"I know I am. I guess I'm just- well.. You know, the whole Hogsmeade thing.."  
  
"Oh, Lily." Tara looked on the verge of tears as she jumped up, and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Lily! I had no idea that all that was still bothering you!" Lily pulled away, abruptly.  
  
"Well, of course it's still bothering me! People died there, Tara!"  
  
"I-", she stuttered, "You know I didn't mean it that way, Lily. It's just that everyone is trying to move on. Everyone, except for you. All I'm saying is that you should try to put it behind you. You can't let fear rule your life!"  
  
Lily turned, and crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'm not afraid of anything!"  
  
Tara walked right up to her, and turned her around. "You're acting childish, now. If it's not Hogsmeade that's bothering you, then what is?" As Tara looked into Lily's eyes, she could see the anger in them ebb away, only to be replaced by nothingness. Tara stepped back in surprise. "Oh, Sweetie.. What's wrong with you?" she asked quietly.  
  
Lily's shoulders slumped. "Tara.. I just can't tell you right now, okay? Just trust me. I'll sort everything out eventually."  
  
She and Tara walked back into the Great Hall, for dinner, but Lily had lost her appetite. She excused herself, and went up to the common room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When James saw Lily excuse herself from the table, he got up and followed her. He hadn't really spoken to her since their meeting with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Potter, and Ms. Evans. Please, sit down." Professor Dumbledore gestured at the two wooden seats opposite his desk chair. Lily and James sat, both a bit nervous for what was to come.  
  
Dumbledore looked older than he had that morning, which was strange to James, since he had never considered his beloved Headmaster old.  
  
"As you both know," Dumbledore continued, " Your Divinations Professor has been taken by no other than Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore looked at the two students before him, carefully, and was pleased to see none of them had flinched at the sound of his name. "As you are the Head Boy and Girl, I'd just like you to be the first to know how much confidence I have in Professor Trelawney, and, though she might present herself as a batty old hag, (with her wits about her) she will probably be back at Hogwarts within the next few days." At this point, James and Lily exchanged doubtful glances, and Dumbledore smiled thinly at them. Neither James nor Lily had ever seen anything come from Professor Trelawney that resembled wit.  
  
"Now that that's been said, onto business! James," he looked up, " as you may, or may not have noticed, Lord Voldemort is after you." James snorted, as Lily looked alarmed. "Now, I've been doing some thinking, and I couldn't think of any other form of protection better than our own Ms. Evans." Both of them looked alarmed. "Whether you know it or not, you two make a great team. You both have un-relinquished powers (that will come in time) and the brains to use them. Together you will be unstoppable!"  
  
Lily and James looked at each other, shocked.  
  
"Trust me. I don't expect you to be friends right away, but at least attempt to be civil. I'm counting on you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore had been right. Professor Trelawney had returned Monday afternoon, claiming that she had forseen a way out of her situation, and had escaped by trusting only her instincts. No one had questioned her.  
  
But James did have to question Dumbledore. Didn't he know that Lily still hated his guts? Sure she had kissed him (*she was dreaming!*), and yeah, they had called a truce (*because she had punched him!*), but James was still pretty sure she still hated him. There was also the little matter of her not talking to him for over a week. Did Dumbledore really think she would stick by him in a fight?  
  
Just as he was bounding up the second flight of stairs, James' backpack ripped in two, causing everything he owned to spill down the staircase. He sighed loudly, and was about to start picking up his stuff when he heard someone cry-  
  
"Oh, my!"  
  
James looked up for the source of the voice, and was surprised to see Narcissa Black hovering over him, her hand pressed over her mouth in surprise. Narcissa Black, a.k.a. Malfoy's girl.  
  
"Whatever happened to your pack?" she asked in alarm, bending down to help him pick up his things.  
  
"Broke," he grunted, trying to shift his things away from her probing hands. "Don't worry about it. I can do it myself."  
  
"Oh, no. I insist." Narcissa picked up everything with lightning speed before handing it over to him.  
  
"Uh, thanks."  
  
"Oh, anytime. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She smirked at him.  
  
Was it just him, or was she coming onto him? "Er.no. I'm fine, thanks."  
  
"You sure are." She pouted, and before he could stop her, she had reached out to grab his butt, and moved in to whisper in his ear. He stiffened. "Good-bye for now, Lover. If you need anything," she tightened her grip, "just say the word."  
  
And then she was gone, her hips swinging sexily, from side to side. James stared after her.  
  
"Now that-," he paused for effect, though no one was listening, "was insane." He continued on his way, now, more than ever, bent on seeing Lily.  
  
A/N: Before you kill me, I am deeply sorry for the delay of this chapter! A lot of stuff's been going on, and I just needed to sort it all out. Castration- To remove the testicles of a male. Don't worry about James, readers. Narcissa is a very experienced castrator!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers: *takes a deep breath*  
  
* Nicole11, me, Starlight26, IHAgUrLz, hello, zwizwi, Black Rapture, anon, lily_james2001, Lady Lightning, GirloftheBlueFiresofNever, Halley, Kathryn, Brittney-in-Texas, meee, Heather, kt, Latin-SlytherinMuggle, Jade, sour- peach, miss wings, faith, Addy, Rosie Posie, twinangels, Marie4, Lost-Lil- Gurl, yo yo, Agloechen, LadyLupin1020, siffixchick123, Nami1, icemint, carolinastylus, Jason, dieselbaby, Tara, Lena Ketina, Anarane Anwamane, Nike25, and last, but not least jkitty.  
  
Everything you guys wrote was so sweet! I was bright red by the time I had finished reading! Thanks, you guys, and I wasn't kidding Agloechen; what you wrote meant a lot.  
  
I'm still a bit undecided about the whole apples and bananas thing, but right now, I'm leaning more towards lemons. I don't know how many chapters there are going to be in this story, but whatever amount, the lemon (if I put it in) will probably be towards the end. Keep voting!  
  
I'm happy to say that this story is no longer a rendition of Brenda Jackson's book (*Fire and Desire*, for those of you who want to know), but my own story. *Takes a moment to dance with her large stuffed octopus* Come on! Get down! (It's good to cut loose once in a while)!  
  
So with this, I say adios!  
  
~*Majestic Waters*~ 


	9. Awakenings and Invitations

**The Game of Seduction**

Chapter 9: Awakenings and Invitations

James caught her right as she was acsending the stairs to the girls' dorms.

"Lily! Wait!" She paused, taking in a deep breath, before reluctantly turning around.

"What is it, Potter?" James' eyebrows shot up, before they furrowed in confusion.

"Eh? We're back to surnames, are we? I thought we'd called a truce…?" Lily closed her eyes, sighing heavily.

"Sorry about that. Old habits die hard, I guess…." James smiled at her a bit uncertainly. It might have just been him, but she looked like she'd been run over by a train; she was desheveled, there were dark circles under her eyes, and her skin had an almost green hue to it. It nearly broke his heart seeing her like this. He was brought out of his reverie by the impatient tapping of her foot. "Not to be rude, James, but was there something you wanted?" For a moment he just gaped at her, at a loss for words, his mind abandoning him, just when he needed it.

"Er…" Lily raised her eyebrows, for a moment, then nodded sharply.

"Right. I guess I'll be going then-"

"Wait!" he shouted again when she began to turn, and with annoyed scowl, she turned back to him, expectantly.

"Well…?"

"Er…" he knew there was something he needed to tell her; if only he could put it into coherent sentences! Luckily, when she rolled her eyes skyward, everything came back to him in a rush. "Lily!"

"What? What _is_ it?"

"Lily, I've been meaning to ask you…. How are you?" She looked at him incredulously.

"Is _that_ all you had to ask me?" When he blushed, she sighed once more. "Well, I guess I'm fine, thanks for asking. Now, if you'll excuse me?" Just when she'd almost reached the 7th year girls dorm, he called out to her, once more.

"You're _not_ fine." Swallowing heavily, she slowly began back down the steps.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'you're not fine.'"

"Yes, I heard you. Now do you mind telling me why?"

"Why what?"

Lily huffed in frustration. "Why do you think I'm not fine?"

"Oh! Well, for one." James took a deep breath. "you look like crap."

Lily recoiled at his bluntness, and tears unwillingly sprang to her eyes. James immediately took hold of her arm, and began to apologize profusely.

"Gah! Lily, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant to say at all!" Lily forcefully pulled herself from his grip.

"Then what the hell do you want from me? What do you _want_? You want to see me cry, is that it? Well too bloody bad, because I'm not crying for you anymore!" She attempted to run up the stairs again, but James caught her and held her to him.

"Please, Flower! I'm _sorry_. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want to know what's wrong! I want to help!"

Lily struggled for a minute, but he was too strong. Finally, she gave up, as did her frantic struggle to keep her tears at bay. They came welling out of her, and she burried her head into his sweater, terribly ashamed of herself for crying in front of him.

"Don't you know…? You _can't_ help! You'll only make it worse!" she sobbed.

"Make _what_ worse?"

"This!" Lily pulled away from him for a second, and gestured down at her chest. "All of this! It hurts, James! I don't know how to fix it! I mean, usually I can fix it, but now it's too much! It's too--"

She was cut off abruptly when James took her head in his hands and kissed her hard. But it was only short lived, and Lily pushed him away.

"No! You're only making it worse!" she moaned, burrying her face in her hands.

"Lily, please! I don't understand!" She sucked in a few deep breaths before looking him in the eye.

"He's after you, James," she whispered. "You know that. How can you know that, and think that this--" she motioned between them, "could ever work! And Dumbledore wants us to protect each other?" she laughed humorlessly, "Ha! I can barely look after myself, let alone you too!"

"So that's it..." said James, as his confusion was miraculously being lifted. "you're just scared!"

"Of course I'm scared! I'm bloody terrified! Who wouldn't be?"

But James didn't hear her, and reached for her, holding her in a bone-crushing embrace. "You don't have to be frightened, Little Flower…. I'll always protect you, no matter what. Do you know why…? I love you, and no matter how hard he tries, Voldemort can never destroy that…."

Lily let out a tiny gasp at this declaration, and tried to fight the melting she felt in her already weak knees. She stiffened, and pushed him away. "No."

"No?"

"No." She shook her head, slowly backing away. "You don't love me… if you did, you wouldn't lie to me…."

"What?" said James, but he already had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he knew exactly what she was getting at.

"You know what. You lied to me that day in the forest… about how we escaped that werewolf. You know more than you let on. I told you before: I'm not stupid."

"You're just changing the subject, Lils. You're just using that as an excuse so you don't have to admit that this is real. Our love can--"

"Don't talk to me about love, and don't tell me I'm changing the subject! Real love has no secrets! You keep things from me, James…. You even knew that Voldemort was after you, and you never told me…."

James immediately felt guilty. "I was only trying to protect you. That's the only reason I never told you. As for my other secrets… they're just not mine to tell!"

"Then whose are they?" James was silent, shaking his head back and forth.

"I can't, Lily… I just can't."

A fire James hadn't seen for days lit up inside her eyes. "Then that's just it. It's over." She laughed again. "What am I talking about? It never even got started!" She turned on her heel and vaulted the stairs.

"Lily…!" But she was already gone. Growling angrily, James turned around and kicked a chair, which he soon regretted when a hot pain radiated up in his foot. "Ah!" Feeling like he was going to cry, (half from physical pain and half from emotional pain), he trudged up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. When he opened the door to his room, it was empty, which he was greatful for. Sighing, he flopped miserably onto his bed, but lept up again when he heard the crunching of paper. Looking back down at his bed, he realized that he had landed on a note. Picking it up, the pretty pink paper let out a nausiating scent of something flowery and perfumy, and after waving his hand in front of his face to get the smell away, he finally got down to reading the message written in a frilly and fancy cursive:

My Darling Jamesy,

Meet me tonight at midnight, in the Astronomy Tower. Don't be late.

Love,

Narcissa Black

P.S.—Bring your bathing suit.


	10. The Astronomy Tower

A/N: It's been awhile… since I could… hold my head up high. It's been awhile since I could say I wasn't addicted to Harry Potter. And I still can't. Oh, well. Maybe this time, I'll update more than once a year? It's so crazy… I think it might just work!

Disclaimer: Yeah… like I actually own anything.

**The Game of Seduction**

Chapter 10: The Astronomy Tower

When James arrived through the trap door, there was no light in the room, save for the moonlight filtering in through the large windows. He warily eyed the dark corners of the space, half expecting Narcissa to jump out at him from the shadows. _Get a grip, James,_ he thought to himself. _It's only Narcissa…._ He rolled his eyes, smacking himself in the forehead. _Yeah, right. She's going to eat me alive._

For the thirty-second time that night, he wondered what he was playing at, meeting Narcissa. _I should be trying to get Lily back…. Not that I ever really had her in the first place._ He still didn't understand how Narcissa could be related to Sirius. James had shown him the note, but his best friend had just snorted, and waved it away.

"Do whatever you want, man. It's your funeral!" James had chewed his lip in thought.

"Maybe I should just ask Remus if I can let Lily in on his… problem?"

"Are you kidding me? The fewer people know, the better off Remus is. Besides, you never know what she could do with the information. She could blow our cover!" Despite James' believing that Lily would never do such a thing, Sirius' disapproval was just the excuse he needed to chicken out; if Sirius thought that telling Lily wasn't a good idea, chances were good that Remus would think the same thing… right?

So here he was, still hitting himself in the head for his cowardice. _I should have just asked…. I should have just told her! _Abruptly, he turned to retreat back down the ladder, but was stopped by the silky sound of a woman's voice.

"Leaving so soon?"

A small sound of alarm escaped from the back of his throat as he whipped around to face the darkness. And suddenly it wasn't so dark anymore. Candles sputtered to life all around him on the hard-wood floor, encircling and illuminating the sultry smirk of the siren that was spread out on a few well-placed silver and green pillows. She tossed her golden locks over one shoulder, and the movement caused her green silk robe to slip lower down, exposing the tops of her…. James gulped audibly. The candles were giving off a strange, heady aroma, that was making his knees slightly weak, and as Narcissa beckoned to him with one finger, his feet began to move before his mind could catch up with them. He stopped when he reached her island of pillows, and she patted a cushion next to her.

"Come. I won't bite… hard." _If I start running now…._ But it was too late. Narcissa was already flicking her wand in the direction of the trap door, and the lid slammed shut with a snap. _Trapped._

"Listen, Narcissa," he started quickly, "I just came to tell you that I'm not interested. It isn't you, trust me. I'm just interested in someone else." Surprisingly her smile didn't waver.

"You'd be surprised how easily that can change." She replied silkily. "Besides, from what I've heard, Lily Evans isn't interested. She's in love with my cousin. It's a known fact." James was stung by both her perceptiveness as well as the lie.

_It has to be a lie…. She can't still be in love with Sirius…._

"You should just forget about her," she continued. "You'd be better to find someone else who'd be willing to be… seduced by your charms." She flicked her hair back again, and James willed her robe not to fall open another centimeter. The battle of wills was not going particularly well. In any case, she had a point.

He knew in his heart that Lily didn't _really_ hate him, but she was obviously not willing to receive his attentions. Was he willing to wait around for her, risk losing a friendship with Remus, pass up an opportunity like this…? James was no angel. He had given up women when he had fallen for Lily the previous year. Suddenly, he was transported back in time… he was staring at another sex goddess, clad in a barely-there-robe of red… and waiting for Sirius. _That's it_. He realized._ It's just always been about Sirius. She's not scared of Voldemort. She was just trying to let me down easy._ The smoke from the candles was doing strange things to his head. _And here Narcissa is waiting for me like Lily was waiting for Sirius, and I'm passing that up… why?_

_**Because you love Lily, **_whispered a voice. _No,_ he thought,_ I was just stupid enough to think that I could have her._ **_That's not true! _**it whispered again, but he ignored it, and stepped forward to join Narcissa on the bed of pillows.

"That's a good boy," she hummed as he settled himself. "Did you bring your bathing suit?" She didn't seem surprised when he shook his head, but sighed theatrically nonetheless. "Oh, well. There are other things we can do….Fruit?" she inquired, reaching for a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. Delicately, she dipped one, and held it near his mouth. James hesitated a moment before slowly taking a bite and licking the chocolate from his lips. She took a bite herself, and sucked the rest of it dry, before reaching for another to feed him with, but before she could take one, James stilled her hand.

"Let me…" he murmured, dipping a strawberry and holding it up to her mouth. Like a snake, her tongue darted out of her mouth to lick the chocolate off bit by bit, and James couldn't help but find the movement mesmerizing. Suddenly, Narcissa smiled wickedly, looking at a spot above his mouth.

"You missed a spot," she said softly, leaning forward to lick the top of his mouth. "Mmm…." As soon as her lips touched his, he thought, _This is extremely wrong, _but he did nothing to change his position, only submitted to her sudden assault of his mouth. _You wanted this, remember? You don't need Lily._

**_That may be, but do you need Narcissa?_** The answer was of course, no, but he didn't seem to be in control of anything at the moment. The incense was making his head cloudy. Abruptly James realized that he couldn't move. He tried moving his arms, and they twitched uselessly at his sides; he tried moving his legs and they flopped once before lying motionless. He was being pushed back onto the bed of pillows, with Narcissa's weight bearing down on him. She was holding his head, ravishing his mouth, and he was completely helpless to do anything about it. The initial headiness that he felt, that anyone feels while being kissed so thoroughly was fading pretty fast, and he was suddenly panicked. "What have you done!" he tried to say, but only a queer kind of gurgling from his throat indicated that he was trying to speak, and even so, with her mouth covering his, it was pointless. _The strawberries!_

"Just relax," she murmured to him. But that was the farthest thing from his mind. She was beginning to divest him of his clothing. His school robe went up, over his head in a flash, and she was expertly attacking the buttons of his shirt. _Oh my God, she's going to rape me! _ He tried to thrust his chest out, to send her off balance with no success. He tried biting her tongue, but that only seemed to make her more determined. Narcissa was unzipping the fly in his pants now, but she paused before reaching her final destination. She looked down at him fondly, in a way that made his insides curl.

"I did like you, you know. For a whole year, I wanted you, and you didn't even know I existed…. Not with that Mudblood around." She shook her head mock-sadly. "It made me feel unattractive… like I wasn't a woman." She laughed mockingly. "I suppose it's a fitting revenge to take away your manhood." His eyes widened in alarm. "Not that it's strictly revenge, mind you." She leaned forward until she was whispering in his ear. "I'm under strict orders to make sure you don't leave here in one piece." With that said, she leaned back, and from within her robes, (James didn't bother to imagine from where), she fished out a small glass vial, with a bubbling vomit-green liquid inside it. "Just to put an end to your curiosity…" she uncorked the vial, and poored a drop of the liquid next to his head, at eye level. A putrid burning smell filled the air, and smoke coiled up around James's nostrils as the stuff burned a hole through the pillow, and ate its way down through the wood floor.

Chuckling, Narcissa reestablished her former position over his lower half. "Mmm!" James moaned in horror, closing his eyes tightly, as Narcissa roughly ripped at his pants and boxers to expose him.

_I should have just asked Remus! _he thought wildly for a moment as the vial hovered over his crotch

As if he had been summoned by thought alone, Remus barreled through the trap door, wand upraised. He stared for a moment in horror, before acting. "_Stupefy!_" Narcissa hastily rolled off of James to dodge the curse, and in a second she had raced to one of the enormous windows, where her broom was waiting for her, and vaulted herself through it, broom in hand, and into the darkness. Remus ran to the window, brandishing his wand at the night, and crying, "_Stupefy, stupefy!"_ But Narcissa was already gone. Grim-faced, Remus turned back to his friend.

James was too relieved to see Remus to be embarrassed about his almost-naked state. Tears leaked from his eyes as Remus came over to help him up. "God, James. What the hell was she trying to do to you? I had this weird feeling that something was wrong when Sirius told me where you were. Man, you'd think he'd know his own flesh and blood! When I smelled ashweed being burned from outside, and I knew something was up. You only burn that stuff when you're trying to sedate a particularly dangerous magical creature! I'm glad I got here in time," he added, tucking James' robe around him. Remus was able haul James up and wrap one of his arms over his shoulder. "I would go get Pomfrey, but I don't want to risk _her_ coming back," he said tilting his head towards the window.

As they made their way back to Gryffindor, James resolved to buy Remus an extra special birthday gift. He made a mental note to never accept invitations from crazy people, and to have children long before another witch got it into her head to burn off his testicles. When he finally flopped down onto his bed, he thought about going to see Lily, but as sleep overcame him, he thought it might be better to save the trip for the morning.

A/N: Thank God APs are over! Spanish Literature? English Literature… in Spanish? What's the difference? I sure hope whoever's grading my test won't see one….

Sorry if the writing style's a little different. As I said, it's been awhile, and as I've changed, so has my writing. Hopefully it's better than it was before. Maybe I'll go back and edit a few things. But I won't take anything off, because I know how annoying that can be. At least, it annoys _me_.

Please read The Sidekick. Only the first chapter's up, but I really want to make it into something special. It's based on a book called Sir Apropos of Nothing by Peter David, (read it!), and it's all about Ron taking charge of his life, after knocking Harry off his high horse, (almost literally). It's to be a Ron/ Hermione fic, but I haven't received any reviews as of yet, and I'd really appreciate you telling me what you think!

Until the next time, (which shouldn't be too long from now), I shall remain

_Majestic _(in a watery kind of way)


End file.
